Various ingredients have been used to influence the rate and other factors with respect to chemical reactions. One such chemical reaction may be, for example, the reaction of an acid with a base. For example, to alter the acid/base nature of a water sample, it may be desirable to add an acid to water having an excess alkalinity due, for example, to the inclusion of carbonates and bicarbonates in the water.
Catalysts have been used to affect reaction rates and even to enable a reaction to occur.